Decoy
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Se tivessem que ser descritos em uma palavra, não teria outra. Vício era sinônimo para Halle e Mello. - HallexMello - Presente para Nanase Kei - Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Death Note não me pertence e esta é uma fic de presente para _Nanase Kei_. Espero que goste, Nana-chan!

_**Decoy**_

"_You're like a drug to me. Just like a vice."_

**X**

_Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac._

Era o único barulho que podia escutar. Não conseguia lembrar-se do que havia acontecido. Apenas sabia que havia bebido _muito_ e que sua cabeça doía proporcionalmente. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos – e isso demorou um bocado -, notou que estava sentada em uma cadeira, com os pulsos e pernas presos por fita isolante.

_Ótimo_, pensou.

Teria se envolvido com algum sadomasoquista desta vez?

Não precisou olhar muito em volta para descobrir.

"_Ah_," Os olhos se dirigiram para a figura à sua frente. "é apenas você." O tom não foi debochado, mas teve uma pitada de sarcasmo.

"Sim, apenas eu." Ele respondeu, trocando o pente da _Magnum_ lentamente. "Quem esperava, o _Bozo_?" Rebateu, olhando-a de canto.

Ela riu.

"Não, mas pensei que seria algum sadomasoquista, para me prender deste modo." Sorriu ironicamente. "O que você quer, _Mello_?" Perguntou, dando ênfase ao nome citado.

Ele suspirou, passando o tambor da arma como se fosse uma roleta. Olhou cuidadosamente os espaços vazados.

"Vou ser bem direto porque não gosto de enrolações." Virou-se para ela, apontando a arma. "Eu fui _contratado_ para te matar."

O sorriso de Halle se perdeu.

"Contratado para _me_ matar?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"É." Ele respondeu.

_Aquela não é o novo lançamento da Hershey's?_

_É._

Foi esta a sensação que Halle teve, ao ouvir a resposta de Mello.

"Você não mudou nada, Mello."

Foi a vez dele sorrir. Os olhos azuis encararam os olhos cor de mel.

"Não posso dizer o mesmo de você."

_Click!_

Ela escutou, quando ele encaixou o tambor da arma de volta no lugar. O crucifixo pendia calmamente para o lado, enquanto ele segurava a _Magnum_.

Silêncio.

Halle fechou lentamente os olhos, enquanto escutava o tic-tac do relógio de Mello. Era um barulho incessante, incômodo e que não combinava em nada com a sua dor de cabeça.

Os olhos âmbar encararam o loiro, que se concentrava em abrir, calmamente, a embalagem de _Suflair_ em suas mãos. "Posso, ao menos saber por que aceitou o trabalho, Mello?"

A atenção de Mello se voltou inteiramente para ela. Um sorriso fosco em seus lábios. "Você sabe porquê."

Ela suspirou, tornando a fechar os olhos. Claro que sabia. Desejava não saber, mas sabia. Quando fechava os olhos, as lembranças vinham à tona. Todas elas. Cada momento, cada segundo. Cada toque, cada momento de prazer. Cada instante, cada noite. Como se ainda fosse ontem. Como se fossem memórias recentes.

"_**Será que isso é errado?" Ela perguntou, enquanto ele tirava seu casaco.**_

"_**Sim, mas eu não me importo." Empurrou-a contra a parede, beijando-a.**_

"_**E se for perigoso?" Perguntou, quando se afastaram. Ele sorriu.**_

"_**Se você tem medo do perigo, é melhor que não se envolva com alguém como eu."**_

"Você está certo. Eu sei porquê." Abriu os olhos novamente. "Só não sei _porque_ ainda estou viva." Apertou as mãos contra a cadeira. Logicamente não queria morrer e, talvez pudesse tirar proveito do fato de Mello ainda não tê-la matado.

"Porque eu _quero_." Ele respondeu categoricamente, arrancando um pedaço generoso da barra de chocolate com os dentes.

"Não será porque _me_ quer, Mello?" Halle lançou a Mello um de seus olhares mais sedutores e ele sorriu 'rasgando' mais um pedaço do chocolate.

"Você é bem esperta, Halle." Segurou-a pelo queixo. "Não é à toa que é uma agente da CIA, mas" Aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela. "não vai me pegar com o mesmo truque _duas_ vezes, Hal." Afastou-se à tempo de ver a expressão dela ser preenchida por uma breve surpresa.

"_**Eu sei que você me quer, Mello. Então venha buscar o seu prêmio." Halle sorriu, ao ver o garoto caminhar em sua direção.**_

"_**Você não se arrependerá." Ele sorriu, empurrando-a com força contra a parede e beijou-lhe os lábios ardentemente. Já estava descendo os botões da camisa dela quando a porta foi arrombada.**_

"_**CIA! Fique parado onde está e coloque as mãos na cabeça!" Um dos agentes disse, mirando o laser na testa de Mello, que apenas sorriu.**_

"_**Não achei que você fosse capaz de jogar tão baixo, Hal." Olhou-a de canto. "Você é mesmo uma vadia."**_

"_**Uma vadia que te conquistou." Sussurrou para ele, antes de vestir o blazer novamente e sair dali. "Podem leva-lo."**_

"Deve ter algum motivo para você, Mello, não ter me matado ainda."

O loiro tornou a olhar para ela. Um sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios quando preencheu a boca com o último pedaço do _Suflair._

_Creck, creck, creck._

"_Ah,_" Encolheu os ombros, jogando a embalagem num cestinho. "é porque eu ainda não saciei _completamente_ o meu vício, Hal." Limpou o canto da boca com as costas da mão.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. Vício? Sim, essa era uma palavra que se enquadrava bem neles dois. Na verdade, vício podia ser sinônimo para Halle e Mello.

_Como é o seu nome?_

_Vício._

_Ah, que coincidência, o meu também._

"Vício, é?" Halle sorriu, olhando de canto na direção da porta. As amarras feitas por fita isolante eram extremamente firmes mas, talvez, se alcançasse o prendedor que segurava seus cabelos...

"Vício." Repetiu, como se a palavra soasse doce aos seus ouvidos.

"_**Você vai me seguir até onde?" Ela perguntou, olhando-o pelo reflexo do espelho de maquiagem.**_

"_**Faz tempo que me notou?" O loiro saiu das sombras, tirando o capuz que cobria sua cabeça.**_

"_**Não tanto quanto gostaria, mas sim, faz tempo." Não virou-se na direção dele, apenas continuou caminhando. **_

"_**Hum. Podia ter dito antes." Colocou as mãos no bolso, caminhando ao lado dela.**_

"_**O que quer, Mello? Já não disse que não pod..." Mas não pôde completar esta frase, porque os lábios dele já se encontravam com os seus em um beijo selvagem.**_

"_**Estou viciado em você." **_

"Que cicatriz é essa no seu rosto, Mel?" Halle perguntou de repente, como se tentasse atrair a atenção dele, enquanto pendia a cabeça para trás.

"Foi um _presentinho_ dos seus companheiros, por assim dizer." Sentou-se em uma das máquinas do cômodo sujo e fétido. Tinha cheiro de mofo misturado à umidade e poeira. Na verdade, era uma espécie de lavanderia abandonada.

"Não me parece causada por um corte, apesar da costura." Comentou, sentindo o prendedor deslizar suavemente pelos cabelos.

"E não foi." Passou uma das mãos suavemente pela costura. "Foi uma queimadura. Mas por que o interesse repentino, Hal?" Um sorriso irônico por parte dele. Não chegou a se erguer, mas estendeu uma das mãos para a sacola, pegando uma barra de _Hershey's_.

"Vai ver ainda não saciei _completamente_ o meu vício." E sorriu, igualmente irônica, segurando o prendedor – bico de pato – entre os dedos. Agora bastava manuseá-lo um pouco para conseguir.

"Vai ver, não quis sacia-lo." Mordeu violentamente o chocolate.

_Creck, creck, creck._

"Já você, parece que não conseguiu largar os chocolates." Abriu suavemente o prendedor, tentando prender o olhar de Mello, enquanto sentia a fita ir rasgando lentamente.

"Digamos que _chocolate_ é uma forma de recordar o passado." Mordeu mais um pedaço da barra, deixando-a pela metade. Ela sorriu.

"_**O que é isso na sacola, Hal?" O loiro perguntou, saindo do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha.**_

"_**Ah," Ela olhou para a sacola, depois para ele. "apenas um presentinho que trouxe para você." Sorriu.**_

"_**Presente, é?" Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, caminhando até ela e pegou a sacola. Retirou de lá, uma barra de chocolates. "Chocolate?"**_

"_**Sim, apenas uma lembrança." Olhou-o de canto. "É que eu ganhei de alguém, mas estou de dieta."**_

"_**Bem, não vamos desperdiçar." Abriu a barra de chocolates lentamente e comeu-a. Alpino. Era este o nome do chocolate.**_

"_**E então?" Ela perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.**_

"_**Parece com o seu gosto." Ele disse e arrancou um beijo dela.**_

_Ping, ping, ping._

O barulho incessante de goteira era a única coisa que preenchia o silêncio quase mórbido dos dois. Halle se concentrava em manter o olhar fixo em Mello, enquanto tentava cortar as amarras. Tinha certeza de que, se não fosse rápida, ele notaria.

"_Hey, Mello!_" A voz veio do lado de fora do cômodo, para onde o olhar dos dois foi dirigido. Halle teve que segurar o prendedor de cabelos com firmeza, para que não caísse no chão.

"Parece que estão precisando de mim." Saltou da máquina, terminando a barra de chocolates. "Bando de imprestáveis." Deu três passadas largas até a porta. "Eu não demoro, Hal. E, _ah_," Virou-se na direção dela. "é melhor não tentar nenhuma _gracinha_ na minha ausência. Fique de olho nela"

E saiu, deixando um dos _imprestáveis_ para trás.

"Será que você pode abrir a janela? É que está um calor infernal aqui." Ela pediu. Ele não respondeu. "Você é _surdo_?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Claro que ele não era surdo. Apenas estava _seguindo_ _ordens de Mello_. Suspirou, incomodada com os olhares dele sobre si. Claro! Como não pensou nisso antes? Sorriu, já tendo as mãos quase livres.

"Eu sei que Mello te deu ordens explícitas para apenas me olhar, mas..." Olhou-o de maneira penetrante. "será que pode, ao menos, abrir os primeiros botões da minha blusa? É que eu _realmente_ não estou agüentando o calor."

O homem franziu a testa e olhou-a por de trás das lentes escuras do óculos.

"Claro." Pigarreou. "Mas só para não dizer que sou um _mau anfitrião._" Foi até ela, lhe abrindo o primeiro botão da camisa. Halle podia notar o olhar dele sobre si. Um olhar de puro desejo.

_Bingo_, pensou.

Agora só precisava soltar um pouco mais e..

"O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo?" Mello praticamente pulou em cima do homem, agarrando-o pela gola da camisa. Apesar de ser relativamente menor do que o homem em questão de tamanho, sua força não ficava atrás. Ah, com certeza não.

"E-e-eu..e-ela.." O homem tentou dizer, mas Mello já o havia prensado contra uma parede.

"Escute aqui, porque eu só vou dizer _uma_ _vez_." As orbes azuis cintilavam de ódio. Um brilho que Halle se lembrava de ter visto uma única vez. "_Nunca mais_ encoste os seus dedos sujos _nela_, entendeu?"

"S-sim..."O homem pareceu assustado, e com razão, porque no segundo seguinte, Mello sacou a Magnum, dando um tiro no pé dele. Halle apenas ouviu o urro de dor.

"Levem-no daqui, _agora_." Mello olhou de canto na direção da porta e não precisou pedir duas vezes. Dois homens, mais fortes que o estendido no chão, o pegaram pelos braços, carregando-o dali. "Ele fez algo com você?" Mello voltou os olhos azuis para Halle, e aproximou-se devagar. O olhar ainda continuava sério, repleto daquele ódio mortal.

Halle prendeu a respiração, ponderando se devia responder sim ou não.

"Não." Disse por fim, soltando o ar.

"_**Ei, gostosa, passa a grana!" O homem aproximou-se de Halle, mostrando o revólver, enquanto caminhava em sua direção.**_

"_**Que ótimo." Murmurou baixo para si mesma. Estava indo de encontro à Mello, por isso não tinha saído armada.**_

"_**Que roupinha mais bonitinha..." O homem mostrou um sorriso irônico, olhando bem para Halle. "...Assim como a dona."**_

"_**Sinto não poder dizer o mesmo." Cuspiu no rosto do homem.**_

"_**Ah, sua vaca!" Ele sacou o revólver, pronto para atirar.**_

"_**Larga essa arma." A voz séria e imponente olhou naquela direção. Os olhos azuis cintilando em um brilho perigoso.**_

"_**E se eu não quis.." Antes de terminar a frase, o homem gritou. Um grito que foi abafado pelo alto som do tiro da Magnum que Mello portava. "VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?!" O homem berrou em meio à dor.**_

"_**Quem enlouqueceu aqui foi você." Mello agarrou o homem pelo pescoço e prensou-o contra a parede, encostando o cano, ainda quente, da Magnum em seu rosto. "Escute aqui. Se você se meter com ela outra vez, a Máfia inteira estará atrás de você amanhã, entendeu?" O homem gelou, acenando positivamente com a cabeça, apesar da dor. "Foi o que pensei." Largou-o no chão, dando um tiro em sua perna. "Ele fez alguma coisa com você?"**_

"_**N-não..." Halle respondeu, soltando o ar devagar. Então era esse o verdadeiro Mello?**_

As mãos estavam finalmente soltas, quando Mello estava próximo o suficiente para que pudesse reagir, mas os pés ainda estavam presos, mesmo que não à cadeira.

"Pode fechar a minha blusa, Mello?" Halle sussurrou. "Minhas mãos ainda estão _presas_, sabe?"

Mello sorriu um de seus sorrisos mais divertidos. Os olhos não mais continham aquele brilho de ódio. Halle relaxou um pouco, mas sabia que não teria outra oportunidade.

"Claro." Inclinou-se sobre Halle para fechar-lhe os botões da camisa. Ela olhou-o fixamente.

Quando o olhar de ambos finalmente se encontrou, ela se esqueceu do plano. Os olhos azuis dele, os âmbares dela. Ambos brilharam de uma maneira intensa e os lábios sentiram a necessidade de se juntar, como sempre ocorria. Não era um beijo carinhoso, tampouco suave. Era um beijo violento e cheio de desejo. Um beijo de necessidade, de vício. Eles eram assim.

Como Droga.

Vício.

Necessidade.

"_**Não acha perigoso uma mulher estar sozinha em um bar como esse a essa hora?"**_

"_**E você? Não passa de um garoto." Ela riu com deboche.**_

"_**Ah, é? Eu vou te mostrar quem é o garoto aqui." E beijou-a, mesmo que não a conhecesse.**_

_**Aquele foi o primeiro beijo. Cheio de desejo, malícia, volúpia. O vício começou naquele instante. No instante em que trocaram as primeiras palavras, o primeiro beijo. E nada daquilo havia sido planejado por nenhum dos dois.**_

Quando finalmente se deu conta de suas lembranças, de tudo o que já haviam passado juntos, de tudo o que ele representava para si, já o estava beijando. Pela primeira vez sentiu nojo por tocar aqueles lábios. Seriam sempre assim? Apenas dois viciados que necessitavam da _droga_ que era aquela paixão para sobreviverem?

As coisas não podiam continuar daquele modo.

Não mais.

Alguém tinha que acabar com isso.

Alguém tinha que colocar um ponto final naquela história.

Alguém tinha...

_Alguém..._

Ela.

Porque Halle sabia que Mello jamais faria isso. Mello jamais seria capaz de largar os seus vícios, as suas dependências. Era assim com o chocolate, seria assim com ela também.

Para sempre.

_Eu sinto muito, Mello, mas alguém tem que acabar com isso._

Uma mordida, um grito, gosto de sangue e uma cabeçada.

Quando Mello finalmente deu-se conta do que estava acontecendo, Halle já lutava para tirar a arma de suas mãos. O gosto levemente adocicado e férreo de sangue já preenchia a sua boca com o gosto amargo da rejeição. O intenso brilho de ódio já tomava seus olhos azuis.

"Sua vadia!" Ele berrou, levando uma das mãos à boca, enquanto via Halle segurar sua arma. Não era à toa que ela era uma agente da CIA, certo? Mas as coisas não podiam ter tomado esse rumo, não era assim que havia planejado.

Não podia acabar assim. Ainda tinham muitas coisas que queria fazer em sua vida. Não podia simplesmente _acabar_. Sentia o coração palpitar com força. O gosto de sangue em sua boca, tão amargo quanto o sabor da derrota. O cheiro dela em seu corpo. O sabor do chocolate esquecido.

"Acabou, Mello." Halle olhou na direção dele. "O _vício_ acabou." Apontou a arma na direção dele, o crucifixo de prata pendendo de um lado para o outro. Viu os olhos dele se arregalarem, mas, por nenhum momento, viu-os mostrando medo ou pavor.

_Click!_

Foi o som que ouviram.

Não foi o som surdo de uma Magnum atirando. Não foi o grito de dor de Mello por receber a bala em cheio na testa. Foi apenas o baque surdo de um tiro mal-sucedido. De uma arma vazia.

Por instantes que pareceram uma eternidade, Mello achou que tudo havia terminado. Achou que sua vida terminaria daquele modo patético.

_Feh, morto por um desejo carnal. Por um vício._

Foram seus últimos pensamentos antes de 'morrer'.

Mas não estava morto, muito pelo contrário. Parecia bem vivo.

Os olhos, que se fecharam pelo medo, se abriram novamente. O brilho vivaz do ódio ainda estava presente neles. Halle estava estática, encarando um Mello ainda vivo. Um Mello intacto e sem ferimentos de bala. A surpresa foi tanta, que sequer viu quando Mello saltou em sua direção, pronto para tomar-lhe o revólver.

_Por quê...?_

Esta pergunta ressoou na mente de Halle.

Sentiu um forte baque quando sua cabeça se chocou com uma das máquinas de lavar antigas. Aquilo pareceu despertar-lhe para a realidade.

Tarde demais.

"Acabou para você, Hal." Ele desengatou o revólver e girou o tambor da arma.

No instante seguinte, um barulho ensurdecedor foi ouvido. O tiro de uma Magnum.

Quem diria que Mihael Keehl seria capaz de livrar-se de um de seus vícios...

"_**Quando nos veremos novamente, Hal?"**_

"_**Em breve."**_

Ele girou o tambor da arma e levou-a até a cabeça. Apertou os olhos com força.

_Click!_

"É, não foi desta vez."

Sorriu, olhando para o corpo inerte de Halle uma última vez.

_Adeus, Hal._

Partiu dali, sem olhar para trás, pois não queria que Halle, mesmo morta, visse uma lágrima solitária correr por seus olhos azuis.

**N/A:**

Gosh! Finalmente eu terminei essa fic! Nana-chan, uma fic nunca me deu tanto trabalho quanto essa, eu juro! Cara, como é difícil trabalhar com um casal como esse. Mas eu confesso que acabei me divertindo _muito_ escrevendo esta fic.

Queria agradecer à minha tia Cookie! Pois eu usurpei a base da idéia dela e fiz com as minhas próprias. Obrigada tia Cookie!

O título foi inicialmente tirado de uma música do _Paramore_ com o mesmo nome e foi a tia Abracadabra que me sugeriu. Eu olhei no dicionário e tem uns significados que se encaixam bem na fic. Decoy significa enganar, seduzir, atrair. E acho que são palavras que se encaixam bem ao contexto da fic.

Eu, particularmente, não acho que o Mello tem olhos azuis, mas gostei de descrevê-lo assim! Aliás, a frase após o título da fic foi criação minha. Acho que ficou bem no contexto.

Bom, eu espero que gostem dela! Principalmente você, Nanase Kei! Esta fic é pra você!

Bem, fico por aqui.

Kisskiss!

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
